


Lazy, Crazy, Hazy Days of Summer

by Brit Hux-Tico (birchwoods01)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Gingerflower, Gingerose, Gingerrose - Freeform, Honeymoon, SO MUCH FLUFF, So Sweet You Will Get A Cavity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:36:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23022595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birchwoods01/pseuds/Brit%20Hux-Tico
Summary: Armitage Hux and Rose Tico-Hux are newlyweds on their honeymoon.Pure fluffy sweet goodness 💖
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico
Comments: 19
Kudos: 93





	Lazy, Crazy, Hazy Days of Summer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KarmaDash_is_ShippingTrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarmaDash_is_ShippingTrash/gifts).



> This is a gift for the most amazing Discord leader ever: [@KarmaDash_is_ShippingTrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarmaDash_is_ShippingTrash/pseuds/KarmaDash_is_ShippingTrash)! Love ya! 💖 Hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Thank you to [@Huluppu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huluppu/pseuds/Huluppu) and [@SheWalksInBeauty26](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheWalksInBeauty26) for doing a super quick Beta read for me! The Gingerose fandom is the best.

It wasn’t the best day to go to the beach. The sky was dark gray with heavy clouds, a fine mist hanging over everything. But the temperature was warm, creating a humid atmosphere deeper inland that was stifling, something that disappeared the closer one crept to the coast, pushed away by the ocean breeze. 

For Armitage Hux, it was the perfect day to go to the beach, for two reasons. One, most people would stay at home out of fear of being caught in the rain and two, there was less of a chance he would sunburn. Even if he did, he was not likely to end up in the hospital with third degree burns. 

The only reason he was going was for her: Rose Tico-Hux, his new bride. He did everything for her. He was tied to the end of her string, so enamored he could hardly ever tell her no (and only for highly important subjects). They were on their honeymoon, a location she had picked. When he’d decided to leave it in her hands, he had told her the only thing he cared about was the hotel, the size of the bed, and the insurance claims for the room if they happened to destroy anything in more passionate, amorous moments. 

So far the room was still intact, thanks to Hux’s obsession with cleanliness and Rose’s handy-dandy skills with a tool set. 

She had wanted to go somewhere tropical, of all places, which had disgusted him at first. Tropical meant sunburns, sweaty ass cracks, mosquitoes, feeling unbearably hot, sand everywhere, and people, far too many people. He’d initially refused, but she’d whittled him down with the way she had about her, begging, pleading, and when all else failed, manipulation. He’d had the hickies she’d given him for almost a week; had to hide them under foundation just to appear professional at work. 

They stepped out of their rented bungalow together, Rose breaking off into a run between the dunes for the beach. Hux followed behind her at a more leisurely pace, carting both the picnic lunch bag and the cooler. When she got quite far ahead of him she stopped, turned back and waved at him, her tongue between her teeth. 

“Hurry, you old man!”

That stung slightly, since he was only eleven years her senior. His cheeks turned pink. 

“You’re the one making your _old man_ do all the heavy lifting.”

Rose walked slowly back to him, giving him a flirtatious look, swinging their bag of beach towels around her in her hands. 

“You look so handsome and strong when you do it. I thought you wouldn’t mind.”

He inhaled that hit to his ego and returned her a mocking scoff. 

“Yeah. Sure.”

Rose scampered back up to him, her little blue and white striped beach dress lifting above her hips, affording him a glimpse of her bikini clad tummy. As she approached, she slid her arm around him and pressed in close, pecking a kiss to his shoulder over the plain black t-shirt he wore. 

“I love you.”

He was consumed with love for her. 

“Love you, too,” he grumbled, somewhat reluctantly, his face hot.

They made it to the shoreline and picked a cozy spot, a soft bank of white sand between three tall palm trees. Rose unpacked the bag, handing him the beach blanket and the little pins that anchored it. She admired his skinny legs as he bent over and dug the pins into the sand, her thoughts carried away, jumping when he prodded her in the belly, asking for the final pin. She handed it to him, then dove her hand into the bag, rummaging around for the sunscreen. 

“Take your shirt off today. Please?”

Hux plopped his ass down onto the blanket and stared up at her, his eyebrows knitted together. 

“No.”

Rose sank onto the blanket next to him, kicking her sandals off. 

“It’s cloudy and I have sunscreen! You’ll be fine.”

“The people,” he uttered under his breath, gesturing down the beach. 

Rose followed his hand with a raised brow. The closest person was at least a hundred yards away and sleeping in a beach chair with a hat over his face. 

“That guy won’t care. He’ll be happy I get to admire my husband.”

Hux rolled his eyes, gritting his teeth, though she could tell he was flattered. His ears had turned pink. 

“Who matters but me anyway? Your body is mine now, legally.” 

Rose gave him a winning smile when he looked over at her. 

“Men have been called sexist for saying the same thing about women for years.”

“Yeah, which is why I get to say it now!”

Hux broke into a grin despite himself, looking away from her bright and persuasive gaze. He could never tell her no. 

He tugged the shirt over his head quickly, before he could lose the nerve, rising to his knees to wiggle the blue shorts he’d been wearing down to his ankles, where he pulled them off. Dressed only in a black speedo, he sank back onto the blanket, his eyes staring at the thick woven threads of color beneath him. 

Rose sidled up next to him, taking the shirt and shorts from his hands and folding them neatly, for his benefit (normally she’d just ball them up) before placing them in the beach bag. She pressed into his side and kissed his cheek, loving the feel of his warm, naked flesh against her. She admired his skinny frame, how the pale flesh pulled over his bones and light muscle, how defined his throat and collarbone and shoulders were, the smattering of freckles that were easy to miss if one was not looking hard enough. 

“Thank you,” she whispered, her arms going around him. He wrapped an arm around her in return, pulling her close, and leaned down to kiss the tip of her nose. 

“You have to put sunscreen on me. And do it thoroughly. My delicate complexion is in your hands.”

Rose loved to take care of him. She loved that he trusted her with little things like this, things like washing his hair, helping him shave, and putting eyedrops in his eyes. They were mundane things, part of daily life, but she treasured them as little moments of joy. 

He closed his eyes and grew still, long arms perched on his knees, his entire posture relaxed, something rare for Hux. As Rose squirted the sunscreen onto his pale skin, he tensed at the sudden cold, but then relaxed even more as she began to massage it into his skin. She took great care to cover the entire expanse of him, in every nook and cranny, thinking it her job to protect him from the vengeance of the sun. She made it enjoyable, too, massaging deep into his muscles with her palms, stroking him lovingly, and nipped at his shoulder before covering that too, which he jerked in response to, and gave her quite the naughty look over his shoulder. 

She smiled beautifully, then pecked a kiss to his lips. 

“All done. Will you do me now?”

He nodded, accepting the bottle of sunscreen from her and shifting as she turned to give him her back, lifting the dress up and off of her body. Hux froze, gazing at her, forced, as usual, to pause and admire her form. He absolutely loved her in every way: the size and shape of her ample bosom, the little roll of pudge on her tummy, the swell of her round thighs, the curve of her calves down to her little toes. If he wasn’t careful, if he stared too long, he’d be in trouble, and instead focused on layering sunscreen over her flesh, moving around her bright red bikini. 

Rose smiled knowingly the entire time, holding the end of her long ponytail over her shoulder to keep the hair out of the sticky cream. 

When he’d finished, he handed her the bottle, turning to distract himself before he got it in his mind to suggest they go back to their bungalow. He reached into the cooler and retrieved a metal flagon of whiskey and some locally-made fruity mixed drink . He pressed the beverage into Rose’s hand, then fetched a plastic cup from the food bag and tipped a heavy helping of whiskey into it, returning the flagon back to the cooler. 

“Cheers,” he told her, then knocked half of it back, swallowing with a slight grimace. 

Rose popped the top off of hers and took a long swig, leaning her shoulder into his and examining the pretty horizon as it met the clear blue water. 

“Think we’ll find any marine life today?” she asked.

“I’m sure we will.”

Rose remembered fondly their first night there. He’d wanted to get her inside ASAP, but she’d been so excited, she’d run immediately to the beach when their car had come to a stop. The little gray crabs came out at night, and there were hundreds of them, scurrying sideways into the ocean. When Hux had caught up with her, she was trying to catch one, laughing and sprinting down the beach, her jeans soaked through as she splashed around in the water. 

He’d caught one for her, easily, holding it pinched between his forefinger and thumb to avoid its claws, pushing it up into her face. She squealed with delight and pet its little head with her forefinger. 

He asked her if she wanted to boil it for dinner. She protested immediately and ordered him to return it to the ocean. 

He did. 

Hux hadn’t always been that soft. In fact, soft was not a term one would typically use to describe him at all, even after meeting Rose. She was the only human being in the entire world who could elicit that sort of behavior for him. He turned to a molten puddle in her very capable hands, and he didn’t seem to mind it much nor care. 

Rose really loved him so much. 

They spent the afternoon enjoying one another’s company, lazing in the hazy day under the shade of the trees. They shared lunch, chicken salad on crackers, prepared by Hux himself, and some grapes. After more drinks and a little cuddly catnap on the blanket, Rose was ready to get in the water. She reapplied Hux’s sunscreen for him and then dragged him away to the water’s edge. 

It took him a while to warm up to play. He wasn’t a very playful person by nature, but if Rose antagonized him enough, he would rise to the occasion. He played as if he were at war, however, and sometimes she wasn’t quite prepared. 

For example, as they swam around one another in the shallows, bobbing in the gentle waves, after a time, Rose flattened her palms and shoved a facefull of water across the surface, catching him unaware and effectively soaking his ginger hair and face in saltwater. Laughing with fear and delight, she dove under the surface and swam away, a tactical decision. When she resurfaced, it was to the most torrential assault of splashing, one that did not quit, even when she was sputtering and coughing, even when she covered her eyes and whined at him to quit, until he had caught up to her with long breast strokes and pulled her into his arms. 

She spit water into his face as she wrapped her legs around him. 

“Disgusting heathen,” he protested as the droplets rolled down his cheeks. He tried to wipe them away, but she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his neck. 

“Close your eyes,” she whispered, swaying in his hold as a large wave pushed them up and lowered them again, together. 

He did so, curious, and froze as Rose leaned up into him. He felt her tongue, damp and warm, dab at his lashes, blotting underneath his eye, and he pulled away with a sharp laugh. 

“What was that?” he snorted, as Rose pulled him right back. 

“I’ve always wanted to do that. Your lashes are so soft and pale that they just look so cute when wet.”

“You’re weird.”

She grinned at him. 

“Kiss me, Armitage.”

He did as she ordered, nipping slow and soft, lovingly at her mouth. She tasted of fruity booze and salt, her lips damp with the ocean. 

She broke their kiss with a little ‘pop’ sound as she pulled away from his tongue, nestling her head into his shoulder and sighing a contented and happy sigh. 

They were too drunk for safe lovemaking when they returned, having enjoyed themselves far too much all day. They ordered a pizza and showered together, laughing at one another and trying to keep each other upright, safe, held. 

They spent their evening on the sofa in the main living room of the bungalow, watching stupid, mindless television in Portuguese and eating pizza: Hux had pepperoni and black olive, Rose had everything else. Every now and then she’d steal a bite from his just to tease him. He made her pay for them in kisses. 

When she fell asleep against him, her damp hair soaking through his long-sleeved tee, he turned the television off and scooped her up into his arms, carrying her into their honeymoon suite and tucking her into bed. As he turned to move from the mattress, she roused, and her hand reached out to catch his. She smiled sleepily up at him, tugging on his arm. 

“Where you going?” she asked drowsily. 

“I was going to read.” he said softly. “But I can stay with you.”

Rose smiled at him as if he were her whole world. 

They liked to take turns being the little spoon. Tonight was her turn, and Hux was more than willing to accommodate. He molded himself around her, feeling cold now that they were within the air conditioned building after the day's activities. The truth was, he was starting to feel a light burn on his nose and cheekbones, which added to the chill of his flesh, but Rose was so warm and soft. He fit himself against her, their limbs entangling, and she fell back into sleep easily, safe and warm and happy in his arms. 

As he lay awake, listening to her light breathing, Hux wondered about the future. He’d spent most of his life alone, having grown up without a mother, had a terrible relationship with his abusive father, and as a result had never trusted anyone. Until her. She’d come roaring into his life like a fallen star turned angel once he’d caught her. Because of her, his life was filled with potential. He could imagine children, family, a home. Even if none of those things happened, he already had a home. She had given him one, a place to live forever, one warm and snug and safe from anything he could ever fear. She allowed him to live in her heart. 

“I really love you…” he whispered over her ear, knowing she wouldn’t hear it, but hoping she could feel it in her dreams. As if by instinct, she pressed closer, releasing a long sigh, and Hux smiled into her hair, drifting easily into a sweet and dreamless sleep, holding on to the woman he loved. 


End file.
